1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices and methods for local delivery of therapeutic agents to the wall of a bodily lumen with minimal shearing damage to the therapeutic agents, more specifically to the wall of a blood vessel following atherectomy. A preferred delivery mechanism comprises a balloon, or double balloon, though any distal catheter design may be used to reduce shear stress and to conserve and/or isolate the therapeutic substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies.